Team KIAL
by AgentLeonSmith928
Summary: Hey peeps, this is just a story I felt like writing. Ive had this idea for a while. The characters on team KIAL are all my OC's but all else belongs to Roosterteeth. Gonna have some OC x Story characters in here so be warned I guess


A/N: Hey readers, welcome to my new story. This is set in the RWBY universe and it's just a little something I wanted to write. Takes place during the series.

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, that is owned by roosterteeth. But I do own the OC's. With that said, on with the story.

A dustplane just arrived carrying a new batch of students excited to be studying at such a prestigious academy. One, named Kris, felt like he didn't belong. Don't get it twisted here, he felt honored but it's like he wasn't good enough to attend beacon where great hunters such as his own father and uncle had trained before him. Kris was averagely tall, tan-skinned, had short black hair, wore combat pants, a plain black T-shirt, combat boots, and a rose pendant hanging from a silver chain. He had blood red eyes. He grabbed his duffle bag and backpack and headed towards the main hall for initiation speech. Along the way he marvelled at his surroundings and he bumped into, literally, a tall, paler than snow itself, heavy built man who was bald, wore a grey T, grey jeans, boots, and had a red tattoo on the back of his neck that was obscured by his shirt. Kris fell onto his backside and the burly man turned towards him and had a scar across his face but what was most interesting was his different colored eyes. One was silver, the other was black. He looked down at Kris with a look of disinterest turned and left. Kris sat there watching the retreating figure dumbfounded.

"You ok dude?" He heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw a guy with shoulder length dyed red hair, black eyes, wore black sneakers, black jeans, a grey and black striped zip-up hoodie, which was unzipped, he had a grey shirt on underneath the jacket and had a smile that just made you feel better seeing it. "Don't mind that guy, he probably has stuff goin on." His voice was soothing, Kris snapped out of it when he realised he was being offered a hand up. He took the hand and wiped himself off.

"Thanks, my name's Kris." He stuck out his hand and the unnamed took it and shook firmly. A sign of a good man, his father always told him you can judge a man's character depending on the strength of their handshake.

"I'm Alex, my friends just call me Al." Al stated as he let Kris's hand go.

"Good to meet you, Al. It's good to finally know someone. Are you a first year too?" Kris asked.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be going to the main hall or something, I don't know. I'm so lost here." Al said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I know where I'm going. Just follow me." Kris said pointing to himself with his thumb and puffing out his chest confidently.

"Ok big guy, I'll follow you." Al said laughing and followed side-by-side with Kris. They talked as they approached Kris almost tripped into a crater and Al caught him.

"Woah man, watch it." He said as he steadied the his new friend. "When did that get there? I passed by just a little bit ago and only saw a white haired chick yelling at a girl in a cloak and dress buried in a bunch of white luggage with a weird symbol."

"I don't know. Maybe that big guy from earlier was here and got pissed." Kris said jokingly.

"Yeah, I think you messed up his brooding." Al joined in on the joke. The pair laughed and continued walking on avoiding the crater and entering a gigantic entrance hall. They heard a loud screech that sounded like a girl. They looked in the direction of the disturbance and saw a girl clad in a black and red cloak and skirt combo in the arms of a bombshell blonde in a tan jacket and yellow shirt standing next to a girl in pure white jacket with the same symbol as the luggage they saw earlier and skirt with her hair in a side ponytail. They saw the three interact but couldn't hear the conversation well.

"That blonde is an knock-out." The two heard a voice from right next to them. They turned and saw a kid with a black hoodie on, goggles resting on his head, fingerless gloves on his hands, a tan buttoned vest with a striped long sleeve underneath, belts wrapped around his body with throwing knife holsters. "Am I right?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. She's not really my type." Al replied. Kris nodded in agreement.

"Then what is your type?" The kid replied somewhat turning to the pair.

"More like… that side ponytail in the white skirt." Al continued, feeling at ease with this new guy.

"Ah I see, you like small girls. What about you?" The kid turned to Kris.

"I like small girls too but I like them more out there, y'know?" Kris said looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Yeah I know." The kid said turning back to the show where the platinum haired girl was pointing over to a blonde guy in white armor and a hoodie. "The name's Leon, by the by."

"Well my name's Kris and this is Al." Kris said sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"A pleasure to meet you Leon." Al said doing the same. Leon looked at them, then their hands and gave them both high fives. Kris looked confused but let his hand drop. Al on the other hand, stood next to Leon joking around. Kris felt uneasy about Leon. They heard someone tap a microphone and they turned their attention to the stage.

"I'll… keep this brief." A man with white hair clad in black and green approached the mic, adjusting his glasses. All looked on as he made his speech. Kris felt a tinge of hurt when it was mentioned that the man looked upon them and only saw wasted energy, need of purpose, direction. But at the end of the speech, Kris took that as a means to take the first step and get to where he intended to go. To become a hunter, you cannot only rely on knowledge, sometimes one must act upon instinct. Once the man in green stepped down, Glynda Goodwitch, he'd recognized her from the flight in, stepped up to the mic.

"You will all sleep in the main hall tonight. Initiation is tomorrow so be well rested." She stated and left the kids to their own devices.

The day went on as kids went to their newly assigned lockers, putting weapons in them and any combat material they would not need for a night of slumber. Kris was in the bathroom going through his nightly routine of changing into his sleepwear, which consisted of only a pair of sweatpants, brushing his teeth, washing his face so on and so on. He exited the bathroom and saw Al and Leon in a corner. Al spotted him and waved him over, Kris complied. The three chatted along and quickly found that they enjoyed each others company. They started messing around and eventually Leon got Kris in a headlock. They struggled against each other's strength laughing when a blonde passed in front of them in a bunny onesie. The three looked on stunned at the figure as he stopped for a second and then continued on. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. They were brought away from their laughing fit by the platinum-haired girl stomping to them.

"Keep it down. Some people are 'trying' to sleep." She said in a stern voice emphasizing the 'trying'. Al sat staring at her. She was wearing a nightgown and had her hair down from the side ponytail. "What's with him? Why's he staring at me? Stop it." She said less stern than before but enough to cause Al to look down at the ground as he felt a slight blush of embarrassment as he was caught staring. The other two looked at him finally getting their laughter under control. Al glanced up at them slightly with pleading eyes. Leon got the hint before Kris could let the cat out of the bag.

"He's shy is all." Leon responded quickly. Kris looked at him confused. Leon looked at him and gestured to follow his lead.

"Y-yeah. S-shy. He-he." Kris said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Whatever." She said then turned in the direction of another rowdy group where a redhead was wrestling a blonde while a girl with a black bow watched on with a book in her hands smiling. She growled and stomped over to that group and started scolding them the way she scolded the three boys not two minutes ago. Leon and Kris looked at each other and smiled and gave each other a fist bump, they might be able to be friends after all. They then looked at Al and found him on his sleeping bag face down to, they assumed, hide the blush. The two looked at each other and chuckled. Kris looked past Leon for a second and locked eyes with the burly man from earlier, the one who knocked him down. He was sitting in a chair near the window. The man sneered and looked out the window. He was dressed in a wifebeater and athletic pants with the vacuo symbol on them.

"Hello? Earth to K?" Leon said waving his hand in front of Kris' face to get his attention.

"Huh? Wait K?" Kris said confused.

"Yeah, just a nickname I came up for you. What, you don't like it?" Leon said questioningly.

"No, just not used to nicknames." Kris said smiling at his new nickname.

"Good, cause I'm not changing it. Anyway, Goodwitch came on the coms and said lights out so let's pass out. Looks like our buddy Al already did." Leon said getting in his sleeping bag.

"Alright, night then." Kris said following suit.

"Night, K." Leon said closing his eyes. The lights went out and Kris laid awake in the dark for a bit thinking about initiation tomorrow. He eventually drifted off.

A/N: Well that was a thing. Tell me what you thought of it peeps in the review section. I will probably continue this story reguardless of follows. And don't worry, Two blondes Ch 7 is in the works. But it'll be... interesting from here on. I have plans for this story so I hope you peeps stick around. Thanks for reading and have a good day.


End file.
